Too Vain, Lucius
by VulpeculaStarr
Summary: Narcissa isn't ready to marry Lucius, not when he is too vain... Written for the QL Competition
**Disclaimer: I do Harry Potter, this belongs to JK Rowling!**

 **A/N: This was written for the QL**

* * *

FALMOUTH FALCONS, CHASER 2

* * *

Prompt(s)-

Falmouth **Falcons**

Word Count: 1201-1500

Word Count: 1,285

Optional Prompts-

(dialogue) "Sometimes I really dislike you."

(song) 'Love Yourself' - Justin Bieber

(colour) lilac

* * *

I squeezed my stuffed falcon before setting it down and sitting on my bed, a sad expression forming on my lips. It had been a year since Bellatrix had moved out - happily and, surprisingly, willingly - with Rodolphus, and it had been a year Andromeda had run away with Ted and was blasted from the family tapestry; a year of silence and loneliness for me at Black Manor and will be for three more agonizing years until he turned 17. Sure, Lucius was in the process of trying to win my hand, but those days were always dull and boring; he was just too stereotypical on what pureblood girls and women were to do - produce an heir to the family name, stay home and cook, and be pretty - and I knew, even if I didn't agree with him, I would be forced to marry or be disowned. Bellatrix didn't come by often, but those days were, in my opinion, the best; my older sister seemed to always have a surprise for me when she came, and we seemed to talk for hours.

"It's just you and me, Feathers," I sighed to the stuffed falcon, talking to it like I had when I was younger. Tilting my head, I looked to the dress and knew that today was another "date" with Lucius, and I would be heading to his house soon. He would try to claim me as his own and please our parents before the wedding was upon us, even if it was years away.

I grabbed the dress my mother had laid out for me and quickly slipped it on. Frowning at the many laces and the back of the dress dipping lower than I had anticipated, I looked in the mirror and groaned at my reflection. The lilac silk hugged my sides and dripped with amethysts and other priceless jewels while the sleeves wrapped around my elbows and the skirt tumbled down to my ankles. Blue flats completed the look, and I spun around in front of the mirror, sighing exasperatedly at the fluttering skirt.

I knew that the gown was to make me appealing to the Malfoys, but I just didn't understand the "pure-blood policies" that Bellatrix had been so passionate about. Maybe I was too young, as Bellatrix had always said, but I wasn't young enough to be ignored by marriage. It was pressed even more now that Andromeda had disgraced the family tree. I had to be married off to fix the slash she had made in the family's almost perfect web.

I turned to Feathers and patted its feathered head with a small smile; placing it back on my shelf, I looked up and sighed. "Wish me luck, Feathers. I'll need it."

I strode downstairs and reached up to the Floo powder vase, carefully grabbing a pinch and throwing it into the fireplace. Stepping in, I called, in my loudest and clearest voice. "Malfoy Manor."

A blast of emerald flames rose from the fireplace, engulfing and blinding me. When the flames died down, I stepped out to a cold room in the Malfoys' home. "Lucius? It's me, Narcissa," I called.

"Ah, Narci," Lucius' cold voice made me shiver slightly, but despite this, I made myself smile up at him. He was standing close to the doorway with a bored expression on his face and wasn't dressed accordingly to the "pureblood courting policies".

The smile faltered, and I looked challengingly at him. "Please do not call me any of your pet names, Lucius."

"Narci," he walked closer and cradled my cheek in his hand, mockingly chastising me. "Why not, I am to be your husband, right? Bella calls you that, and she is family."

"She is my sister at the moment," I answered curtly before grabbing his arm and lowering it with a firm stare. "Not yet family, Lucius. I doubt she would appreciate you calling her Bella anyways; she despises anyone other than me and Rodolphus calling her that."

Lucius answered with a smirk and turned. "Now, now, Narci. No need to be rude."

I sniffed and looked at him tapping my foot impatiently. "Early? I can see that you aren't even dressed properly and I am only five minutes early."

"Early," he repeated, walking from the room with me trailing after him, "and I still must dress, as you pointed out, and finish preparations."

I followed him to his room and sat down at the window-seat. "Go on, Lucius. I'll be waiting."

He glowered at me before disappearing into his walk-in closet to find the robes and cloak he was to wear. I sighed and glanced out the window to the ominous trees and gloomy lawn that surrounded the manor - nothing seemed to be colorful and warm.

Lucius re-emerged from the closet and sat down at the mirror gazing at himself with a satisfied look. I glared daggers at his reflection from behind him until he started to comb his already straightened blonde hair, I gritted my teeth with suppressed anger as he continued to gaze at himself.

"Sometimes, I really dislike you," I snapped as he stopped - preening and looking vainly at himself - yet again, severing my patience and my last nerve. "And if you love how much you look, you can go and love _yourself_. I don't need this!"

"What do you mean, Narcissa?" he asked as if I was talking incoherently. He turned and frowned at me. "And how can you dislike me? I am to be your-"

"Not willingly!" I nearly shouted; I _never_ shouted but he was agonizingly idiotic and vain sometimes. I had an urge to grab my wand and blast sense into him, but I refrained and settled to sneering at him. "This marriage isn't going to work if you are going to be so vain!"

He seemed stunned at this and I growled. "Lucius?"

He just gave a bark of laughter. "Narcissa, did you really think this marriage was going to work? This is about our families only, Narci, nothing more."

I turned and stormed out of his room downstairs finding the fireplace I had come from before stepping in. Lucius followed me with an alarmed look on his face. "Where are you going? Your mother planned this meeting!"

"As I can see it doesn't matter to you, I don't need to waste my time on this!" I retorted hotly. "Black Manor."

The flames swirled up around me before I stepped out with a huff into the main foyer and ran, silently, up the stairs and into my room. Tears were threatening to spill - a mix of anger and fear about my punishment - as I grabbed my stuffed animal and collapsed onto my made bed.

I _hated_ him! I hugged the falcon closer to my chest and sobbed into its cotton feathers about what I had just done. The falcon gave me a soft sense of security, like the person who gave it to me, and I buried my face into it wanting more of it.

It had been a gift from Bellatrix - my guardian and my favorite sister - who had gotten it from Rodolphus. A birthday gift and I had loved it instantly; the warmth it seemed to radiate made me feel as if I was nestled into Bellatrix's side. The tears started to subside, and I squeezed the falcon yet again, trying to chase the insecurity away.

Maybe doing leaving Lucius was the right thing to do. I swallowed and glared at my door as if he would appear at any moment. Maybe hating Lucius would be better than loving him, but then again...who cared what I thought?

 **A/N: Thank you Malhearst for looking this over and betaing it! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
